bleachakujinfandomcom-20200215-history
Kisuke Urahara
Kisuke Urahara (浦原 喜助, Urahara Kisuke) is a former captain of the 12th Division. He lives in exile in the Human World, where he is the owner of the Shinigami-item-selling Urahara Shop. The shop is maintained by Urahara himself, as well as his employees, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya. Appearance Kisuke Urahara has messy, light-blond colored (almost pale) hair and gray eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat. He always wears the traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a bucket hat, which has earned him the nickname "sandal-hat" (ゲタ帽子, geta-bōshi; "Mr. Hat-and-Clogs" in the English dub). He also wears dark green pants with matching dark green shirt and a dark greyish-green coat, having large white diamond patterns along its bottom half. It should be noted that his coat is designed to look like the opposite of a captain's haori (White with black diamonds). During his earlier years as a captain, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform, the long-sleeved captain's haori, and his geta during his more casual events. Personality Although he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Urahara also shows a deceptively-different, cunning, and serious side of his personality when the situation demands for it. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Yoruichi Shihōin even notes that he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He once described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." Approximately 110 years ago, Urahara's personality is the direct opposite of what he is today, showing the changes he went through in the human world. During his earlier years as a captain, he is viewed as a nervous, flustered, and quiet person. He is even somewhat unsure of himself and lacks confidence in his ability to be a good leader. In addition, he is commonly shown to be confused with how to deal with his squad and is easily overwhelmed by his lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Despite being uncomfortable in his role, he seems relatively at ease in his previous position at the 2nd Division Squad. However, he eventually hardens his resolve to take on his role as captain by becoming more serious and determined. Urahara can usually be found near the scene of an important event, either showing up in time or being a little late, but rarely steps in to intervene, preferring to be in the sidelines. He often tends to know more information about most of the people he's in contact with. Although being a major player, he usually portrays himself as only the catalyst, having others do the work for him. He also likes building large secret underground training spaces where his first works are located, beneath Sōkyoku Hill in Soul Society and below his shop in the human world. History Before he became a captain in his own right, Urahara grew up at the Shihōin Mansion in the Seireitei of Soul Society, with his childhood friends Yoruichi Shihōin and Tessai Tsukabishi. He joined the Gotei 13 along with Yoruichi, and eventually became the 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division under her leadership. As part of his duties, he also headed the Third Unit of the Onmitsukidō, the Detention Unit. Approximately 110 years ago the 12th Division captain, Kirio Hikifune, was promoted to the Royal Guard. As a result, Urahara was recommended by then-2nd Division captain Yoruichi Shihōin to take Hikifune's place. Prior to presenting Urahara with the news of the open position, Yoruichi had a sparring session with Urahara at the Sōkyoku Hill training space. She informs him that she had recommended him for the position and retires back to the 2nd Division barracks. Urahara then spent the day wandering around Soul Society, talking with the citizens and playing with the children. During this time he was being spied on by Soifon, Yoruichi's bodyguard. After the day was over, Soifon arrived back at the 2nd Division Headquarters to find Urahara already there talking with Yoruichi, where she was then told that Urahara will be taking the captain proficiency exam, to which Soifon stands in disbelief. Yoruichi confirms it and further asked that Soifon attend the exam as well. She explained that normally only captains are allowed to attend but that she had asked special permission to allow Soifon to attend. Soifon was at first confused about why she should attend but Yoruichi tells her there no need to keep secrets as she knows she was attracted to Urahara, though Soifon denies it, Yoruichi explained that she knows all about how Soifon had been following him around all day. Soifon admitted that she was following Urahara around but tells her it was to prove that he was lazy and slothful and not worthy of Yoruichi's praise. Soifon handed her note to Yoruichi, who reads them and comments on how detailed they were. When Urahara doesn't deny any of the information in the report, Soifon was shocked that he would be so truthful to his seemingly-unprofessional actions. Yoruichi was unsurprised and quips that Urahara never changes and also praises Soifon for her intelligence-gathering skills. At first, Soifon was happy until she realized that Yoruichi had regarded the notes, not as intelligence information but rather as a love letter. Soifon was reasonably distressed and Yoruichi laughs it off and tells her to loosen up as she wasn't serious. They were then interrupted by the arrival of a squad member, who delivers the message that the people Urahara had been looking for have been found, though Soifon comments that if he doesn't return in time, it will put a strain of the 2nd Divisions' reputation as well as that of Yoruichi. Yoruichi simply dismisses it and tells Urahara to hurry off to his duties and tells Soifon to come along to help prepare for his captain's proficiency test. Urahara and his men proceed to a remote area where Shinigami defectors were hiding, Urahara tells his men to wait as he enters the building by himself. He then released his advanced spiritual pressure and single handily defeats all the defectors with only Hakuda. After successfully passing his exam, he became the captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13. As for his lieutenant, he inherited Hikifune's lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Later that day, Urahara formally introduced himself to the 12th Division and to Hiyori. She flat-out tells him that she will not accept him as her captain, slapping away Urahara's hand, surprising him. Hiyori stated that she already can't stand the fact that Captain Hikifune left without prior notice and that they now have to deal with a 2nd Division member as their captain, making note of the the fact that he was Special Forces so he was most likely a sneaky murderer. When the other 12th Division members try to warn her that she was going too far, Hiyori fires back that she was only saying what they were all thinking, though the other 12th Division members refuse to side with her opinion. When she confronted Urahara, trying to get a rise out of him, he simply laughs it off and tells her that he had already been made the captain of the 12th Division. He then explains that he had already made up his mind that the role he will play as their captain and no longer a member of the 2nd Division. Urahara told Hiyori if she had a problem it's hers to change, Hiyori then proceeds to kick him in his crotch, which doesn't affect him at all.5 Later the following night Captain Shinji Hirako of the 5th Division approaches Urahara and tells him why Hiyori was giving him problems and gives him advice on how to best go about being a captain. He then remarked to Urahara that he can tell he isn't the type who does what other people tell him anyway so it doesn't matter what he says. Either way, Shinji explains that he felt Urahara was a type just like him, so he should just meddle in his own business. While walking around the 12th Division Barracks, Hiyori becomes irate when she finds the division moving the vast amount of Urahara's personal items. She then gets into another confrontation with him when he tries to be of aid to her. The following day at a division meeting, Urahara details that he had decided to change the policy of the 12th Division, but had yet to determine what course of action he thinks would be a good role for them. Hiyori becomes increasingly angry upon hearing that he was still thinking about it and attacks him. Hiyori then goes and confronts Urahara and challenges him to a fight, which he accepts but asks that they fight hand-to-hand. They prepare to fight and Urahara tells her to attack him from any angle. Upon hearing this, Hiyori goes running at him and kicks him square in the face. The following morning, Hiyori arrives at the captain's chamber and becomes enraged at how Urahara had changed the room from its former state. He tries to calm her down and tells her that, in getting to know him, he will get to know her. Not deterred, Hiyori attacks him, but he brushes it aside and asks her to to accompany him to the Maggot's Nest. Urahara, accompanied by Hiyori, goes to the 2nd Division grounds, where he proceeds to explain to her what the detention unit was and what truly happens to those found under their jurisdiction. He further explains what the Maggot's Nest was and what function it serves. Upon entrance into the facility, Urahara tells her that they are not permitted to leave but they are still free within the facility. He then warns her to be careful as the inmates can become violent. Hiyori asks what they did and Urahara plainly tells her nothing causing Hiyori to question the methods but Urahara quickly explains to her the dangers these inmates can bring and why they were imprisoned. He makes note of the true dealings of what happens to those who withdrawal from service in the Gotei 13. Urahara then explains that though the people in the facility are possibly dangerous, he had always felt that given a suitable outlet they could channel their power into something more productive. When one of the inmates tries to attack Hiyori she realizes she can't fight as she left her Zanpakutō behind, the inmate was easily stopped by Urahara who apologizes as he noticed she left her Zanpakutō behind and chose to say nothing, he then makes note that in the facility they are not allowed to carry weapons so hand-to-hand combat mastery was key. This prompts the other inmate to attack, but Urahara easily defends himself and takes out all his attackers much to Hiyori's surprise. Urahara then tells Hiyori they were going to meet the only inmate that was so dangerous he requires his own cell, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Urahara then asks him if he wants to leave the Maggot's Nest. Mayuri and Hiyori get into a small argument where Urahara explains that she was his lieutenant and then asks Mayuri for an answer to his proposition. He then explains that in his capacity as the captain of the 12th Division he had decided to make an organization the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, and that he want him to be its Vice-President. 9 years after his promotion there were reports of people disappearing in the forests of Rukongai. That morning Urahara, Hiyori and Mayuri were greeted by Shinji and his lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen. While Shinji engages in a childish fight and argument with Hiyori, Aizen ask Urahara if he had heard the news to which Urahara tells him he hasn't. Shinji proceeds to take up the tale and tells Urahara about the series of strange deaths having taken place in Rukongai. Shinji also informs him that the 9th Division had been sent to handle the investigation. Later that night Hiyori gets into a argument with Mayuri and calls for Urahara to settle the situation. He explains to her that with the disappearances occurring he had created a new type of Gigai. Before Hiyori can respond they were interrupted by the arrival of Todō the 6th Seat of the 9th Division. Urahara agrees to send a researcher over to the investigation site as per the request of Captain Kensei Muguruma of the 9th Division. Urahara elects Hiyori to go to the site, to which she becomes irate and asks why can't he send someone less important, referring to lab assistant Akon. He questions if she should continue being a lieutenant prompting Hiyori to attack him though he simply dodges her. Reluctant Hiyori gives in once Urahara explains that she was the only one that he can trust with the task. Fearing for his lieutenant's safety, Urahara requested to follow the special investigation team, only to be harshly denied by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. As a result, Urahara decided to disobey Yamamoto and tried to pursue Hiyori himself with a cloak that could hide his spiritual energy. Before he could leave, however, Urahara was spotted by the current Kidō Corps captain, Tessai Tsukabishi. Although he knew Urahara's plans to defy Yamamoto's orders, Tessai joined him in the search due to his intuition that something bad was going to happen. Later that night, Urahara and Tessai made their timely arrival to stop the 5th Division lieutenant, Sōsuke Aizen, from dispatching his captain. Following the event, Urahara asks Aizen what he was doing there. Aizen plainly answered that he happened to be there upon the situation to help his injured captain. Urahara knew that he was deceiving him as he stated that there were no injuries on the victims; He noted that they were inflicted by a process called "Hollowfication". Surprisingly being happy of Urahara's successful deduction, Aizen proceeded to leave the scene of the crime with his henchmen, stating that "there's nothing more to do there". To stop them from retreating, Tessai performed a high-level Kidō spell against them, only to be countered by Aizen's own, allowing them to escape. With the criminals long gone, the duo was left to tend to Shinji and the rest of the victims who were deep in process of Hollowfication. After Urahara admitted that he could possibly help them at his lab, Tessai resolved to use a forbidden Kidō spell to transport them to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the "Hōgyoku". Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected. The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46 Chambers. It immediately became evident that they had been set up by Aizen, but were given no right to defend themselves and prove their innocence. As a result, they were quickly sentenced with Urahara being sentenced to become Human and to be exiled to the Human World for "committing crimes against researching and invoking forbidden phenomenon" and "deceiving and inflicting grievous injury to fellow Shinigami" and Tessai was sentenced to life imprisonment in a Level 3 detention area for "using forbidden Kidō techniques". However, before any of their sentences could be executed, both were rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area. In the secluded area, she berated them on how mad she was for not letting her in on their plan and went on to explain that she had brought the eight Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the Human World, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process. Urahara is also acquainted with Isshin Kurosaki and Ryūken Ishida. Plot Shinigami arc He first appears at his shop in the Human world, where he meets Seireitō Kawahiru and Izuru Kira and reunites with Ichigo. The four barely get through introductions before they are interrupted by an Arrancar's reiatsu. Upon arrival in Karakura park, the group confronts the arrancar named Lucio and Seireitō prepares to fight, but backs off when Ichigo decides to step up. Seireitō uses Bakudo #73 Tozanshō to keep damage out of the town of Karakura and then watches Ichigo's battle. After Urahara steps in, Seireitō and Izuru apprehend Lucio and prepare to take him to Soul Society. Inventions Having founded the research institute in Soul Society, Kisuke Urahara has developed a number of unique items. The notable ones are below: *'Artificial soul': More commonly known as Soul Candy, this item is an artificial soul in the form of a green ball of candy. When ingested, it forces the user's soul out of their body. The artificial soul then operates in a pre-programmed manner while inhabiting a body. Its name was changed to "Soul Candy" after its creation because the Shinigami Women Organization complained that the name Gikongan wasn't cute. * Hōgyoku (崩玉, Crumbling Orb): This item is a small orb that, in the beginning, was believed to only be capable of dissolving the boundary between a Shinigami and a Hollow and vice-versa.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, page 13-14 However, according to Aizen, its true purpose is materializing the inner desires of the people around it.Bleach manga; Chapter 401 *'Gigai': Having experimented with Gigai at length, Urahara has created at least two variations. The most notable one is an untraceable Gigai which drains the user's spiritual power instead of restoring it, effectively making them Human if used long enough.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, page 16-17 He also developed an inflatable Gigai for use as a decoy in combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 8 *'Soul-Object Integration': Urahara has developed the technique to bury matter within a soul. The matter can later be removed by either disintegrating the soul around the object, or it can be removed by breaking down the soul's cohesion and allowing the object to be removed without any damage to the soul. He used this technique to hide the Hōgyoku in Rukia's body, and the latter technique allowed Aizen to remove it from there without killing her.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 19-23 *'Reiatsu Suppression Cloak': Urahara has created a cloak that hides his spiritual pressure, seen when he used it to sneak up on Aizen during the Hollowfication of the soon-to-be Vizard.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 20 *'Tenshintai' (転神体, lit. "Change Death Body"): Artifact belonging to the Onmitsukidō, but invented and tested by Urahara. The item is a vaguely human-shaped, man-sized doll used to forcibly materialize the spirit of a Zanpakutō into the real world when stabbed by the Zanpakutō. In doing so, the user can subjugate the spirit and attain the Bankai of their Zanpakutō. The materialization lasts for about three days, after which the spirit reverts back into the doll that spawned it. Without this invention, achieving the Bankai takes at least ten years, not to mention the many years of combat experience needed. This method, however, is very dangerous due to the fact that it forcibly materializes the Zanpakutō's spirit. If used more than three times consecutively, it is possibly fatal to the user.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 5-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 132, page 17 *'Tenkai Kecchu': a device which creates an enormous one spiritual unit of area radius Senkaimon bound by four linked points. When activated the device swaps something that it encircles with something else in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 6-7 *'Karakura-Raiser Transformation Watch': A watch shown in a filler arc made to give to Kon to protect Karakura Town in Ichigo's absence. The watch has the following features:Bleach anime; Episode 213-214 :* Transformation: The watch's main function, it covers Kon in a puff of smoke as gives him a superhero outfit designed by Uryū. Despite its flashy appearance, the suit has little to offer, it gives the user no increases in strength or speed, nor does it give the wearer the ability to fly. :* Raiser Beam: The only effective weapon in the suit. Kon spells out Raiser with his body then slaps his hands together to emit a beam strong enough to kill a large Hollow. However, this attack takes up a lot of energy and can only be used once per transformation. :* Communicator: The watch also serves as a communicator between Kon and Urahara. :* Electrocute: Urahara can also have the watch shock Kon if he disobeys his orders. *'Anti-Hierro Armor': A protective armor designed especially to engage in direct battle with enough durability to smash through an Arrancar's Hierro. It is also rather effective defensively, able to protect the wearer's said body part from damage, even if the armor itself is destroyed in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 6 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his appearance, Urahara is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. His abilities have been considered highly dangerous by Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada. While formally being part of the unarmed-combat specializing Special Forces, Urahara's preferred style of combat seems to be swordsmanship. Despite this, he is shown highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship. While fighting, his preferred methods of attack are to take advantage of his great agility, striking from various angles to confuse his opponent.Bleach anime; Episode 31 His skills in combat have been repeatedly shown as very high, as he was able to keep Ichigo constantly on his toes during their training session despite Ichigo's much bigger blade. His skills also allows him to rarely ever rely on more than his Shikai as shown when fighting Yammy, an Espada-level Arrancar. He achieved Bankai within a short time (through a process he devised) relying on the sheer skill of his ability to wield his Zanpakutō against its own spirit.Bleach manga; Chapter 65-66''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 194, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 235, page 4-11 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As the former corps commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō, he was not allowed to use weapons so he was required to become highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. His skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Yoruichi to fight seriously as shown from one of their regular sparing sessions. During his days as a Shinigami, while only a third seat officer at the time, his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several Shinigami-deserters unarmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.3, page 17-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 208 Flash Steps Master: As the former 3rd seat of the 2nd Division and a Special Forces unit commander, Urahara has an exceptional understanding and skill in the use of Flash Steps even being so fast that an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with a portable Gigai as a means of misdirection.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 4-11 In addition, the fact that he was always able to keep up with Yoruichi's speed during sparring sessions is further proof of his high mastery in this skill.Bleach anime, Episode 206, only shown in the anime. Urahara further demonstrated his mastery of this skill when using the portable Gigai tactic as a means of misdirecting Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, page 7-8 Kidō Master: Being the former head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Urahara has considerable knowledge of Kidō. During Uryū and Ichigo's fight against a Gillian-class Menos, Urahara effortlessly restrained Rukia with a low-level Kidō without incantation.Bleach manga; chapter 48, page 15 Urahara has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking.Bleach anime; Episode 186, information only affirmed in the anime Urahara has further shown his masterful skill in Kidō using level 61, 63, and 79 Bakudō spells in quick succession of each other without the use of incantation followed by a level 91 Hadō spell, though the Hadō spell did require an incantation to ensure the spell was powerful enough to accomplish Urahara's goal.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, page 8-15 He is also shown himself capable of making high-level seals undetected until the trap is sprung.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, page 19-20 Aizen himself admitted that had it not been for the assistance of the Hōgyoku, Kisuke's Kidō prowess would have surely defeated him.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, page 8 *'Garganta': The technique allows one to move between dimensions (e.i. from the living world to Hueco Mundo and vice-versa). Urahara has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. The incantation he used is: "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."Bleach manga; chapter 240, page 1 Master Scientist/Inventor: As the founder and former head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Urahara is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in soul society history. As he has been inventing and creating things since the time before becoming a seated member in the 2nd division. His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his aloof and unkempt appearance, Urahara has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man with a talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle,Bleach manga; Chapter 194, page 10-12 and able to perceive any situation at hand. After Orihime revealed her powers to Ulquiorra, Urahara correctly deduced that Aizen would try and use Orihime against the Soul Society (although he believed Aizen intended to actually use her powers rather than use her as bait). He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. He easily outmaneuvers and tricks Aizen on two instances in his fight with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 402 Enhanced Strength: Urahara's physical prowess has been shown to go beyond flashy skills. During his time as commander of the Detention Unit, he was shown able to effortlessly stop a punch from a giant of a man with a single hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.3, page 17-19 During his training with Ichigo, his strikes showed enough power to create rather large craters and easily launch the younger fighter several meters and through solid rock.Bleach manga; Chapter 97, page 9 Enhanced Speed: Kisuke has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, pages 14-15 Offensively, he is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 31 Enhanced Agility: Despite his more laid-back attitude, Kisuke is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force.Bleach anime; Episode 31 Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing of appearances, Kisuke has shown himself able to take large amounts of punishment. During his days as captain of the 12th Division, he would regularly be assaulted by his then-lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki. Each time, he would take the assaults indifferently, if not laugh about it, with little to no real affect on himself. His durability even caused Hiyori to be more careful about how she would hit him, if she didn't want to hurt herself instead.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 13-14 Master Assassin: As a former high-ranking member of the Special Forces, Kisuke has high mastery in the art of assassination. He has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen while maneuvering to his target. During his battle against Yammy, he repeatedly was able to catch his opponent completely by surprise. Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 2 Even the likes of the perceptive and intuitive Aizen was caught by surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, page 8-9 Immense Spiritual Energy: As the former captain of the 12th Division Urahara boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents also with high levels of energy sweat in fear.Bleach anime; Episode 31 When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius.Bleach anime; Episode 206 Zanpakutō Benihime (紅姫, Crimson Princess): has been described by Urahara as "not nice" as well as being one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit (being owned by a male). When sealed, Benihime takes the form of a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside Urahara's cane). Because it resides in a cane, its hilt is still the handle of the cane, so it looks different from most Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, page 20 Flashbacks of when he served in the Gotei 13 show that Benihime was originally sealed in an ordinary katana-form with a oval-shaped crossguard and black hilt-wrapping.Bleach anime; Episode 69 The shaft of the cane has a skull and flame mark like the Shinigami glove that separates a soul from the body.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, page 12 *'Shikai': The Shikai command of Benihime is "Awaken" (起きろ, okiro). Benihime's Shikai takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. It has a crimson tassel dangles off the end of the end of the hilt, with has a gentle decorative bend. Instead of a crossguard, there is a U-shaped decoration covers the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design right as it meets the string-crossguard. It also has a red decorative string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. Benihime's blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 18 :Shikai Special Ability: The abilities are activated by the verbal command "Sing" (啼け, nake).Bleach manga; Chapter 67, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 194, page 13 There are only two abilities that have been shown: :*'Chikasumi no Tate' (血霞の盾, Blood Mist Shield): Benihime's defensive ability forms an hexagonal-shaped "blood mist shield" in front of Urahara. The barrier is able to easily block a direct punch from the immensely strong Yammy RiyalgoBleach manga; Chapter 193, page 21 and block Ichigo's first use of his Getsuga Tenshō while only slightly eroding, after which Urahara comments that he would have lost an arm were it not for the shield.Bleach manga; Chapter 65 & 194 :*Benihime's yet unnamed offensive ability fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. He is also shown to control these blasts, and can even change the shape, size, and intensity of them. This ability was powerful enough to match Ichigo's improvised Getsuga Tenshō without tiring and easily cancel out Cero and Bala blasts from the Espada Yammy Riyalgo by striking it head-on with this attack after he was able to study the amount of power it took to use it.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, page 13''Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 4-11 :*Benihime's "Shred" (切り裂き, kirisaki) ability fires energy bullets from his shield. As well, his weapon produces a whistling noise similar to fireworks whenever an ability is used. *'Bankai': Not yet revealed, but has been vaguely commented upon. Yoruichi comments that Urahara managed to learn Bankai using the very same three day method he created.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 5 When Yasutora Sado comes to Urahara for training, he instead gives the task to Renji Abarai, remarking that Chad needs to face the strength of a Bankai to improve. When Renji asks why Urahara, who also possesses Bankai, does not train Chad himself, he states that his Bankai is not fit for training or helping others.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 16 References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami